


Home Sneeze Home

by savagemockingbird



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Allergies, Ashe Week (Fire Emblem), Cats, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, brief spoilers but still tagging in case, caspar doesn’t know what allergies are, yes the cat's name is kyphon, yuri's allergies are bad woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagemockingbird/pseuds/savagemockingbird
Summary: “Caspar holds out the cat to Yuri. “Kyphon, meet Yuri!”Yuri sneezes, and steps back. “Keep him away from me, please,” he mumbles, before sneezing again."Ashe forgets Yuri is allergic to cats. Written for Ashe Week 2020!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Caspar von Bergliez & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Home Sneeze Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant for day 2 bc the prompt was cats, but school got in the way so i couldn't finish until now. anyways, here are some more yuriashe brainworms bc im not finished with them! enjoy!

Everything is perfect in Ashe’s little world.

Every day was the same routine; wake up, freshen up, head downstairs to meet Dedue. Prepare for early rising clients, feed Kyphon if Dedue hadn’t already. Occasionally, Mercedes would swing by to deliver fresh pastries she and Annette had baked the night prior, both for their clients and for the three of them to indulge in over idle chatter. Caspar would come around later, play with Kyphon, insist Ashe trains with him, and Ashe begs Dedue to help him while the taller man gives him an affectionate smile and a shake of his head. At night, he’d check the mailbox outside, then his windowsill to see if there were letters or some such left for him. Usually he’d be met with nothing but sometimes he’d be met with a letter stuck shut with a purple bird sticker and Ashe _knows_ it’s from him, even without a name or signature. He’d clutch the letter tightly to his chest before sinking into bed, opening it, and sleeping soundly after reading its content. 

Life is easy. Life is simple. And Ashe is a simple man who loves his life, and couldn’t be happier.

And then Yuri comes home.

Ashe is so busy chopping vegetables and chattering softly with Dedue that he barely hears the bell on top of the inn door jingling when it opens. Dedue turns, and Yuri smirks, putting a finger to his lips. He creeps closer, until he’s behind the counter, and leans over.

“I’m back, sparrow.” It comes out in a sing-song like tone, and Ashe drops the knife on the cutting board, almost chopping his fingers off in the process. Ashe rushes from behind the counter to the front, where Yuri stands back upright, smiling. 

Ashe picks him up, twirls him around, and the underground lord lets out an undignified yelp. His nose is pressed against Ashe’s, and the man is practically glowing, gripping onto Yuri’s waist so tight, almost as if he were afraid he would leave at any given moment. 

“Can’t you put me down?” Yuri huffs. Ashe laughs, and Yuri feels a flush spread onto his face. God that sound will never get old.

“Sorry about that, mockingbird. Got a little too excited to see you again.” He laughs while he talks, and it’s so natural it makes Yuri’s heart melt.

“I hope things haven’t gotten _too_ boring without me,” he teases. Ashe sets him down on the floor, and Yuri smoothes out his shirt. 

“We’ve got our work cut out for us,” Dedue interjects. His smile widens a tad, and he adds, “we’re glad to have you back.”

“Well, it’s nice to be back,” Yuri says, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the counter. Ashe notes that despite the fact that he had been travelling for days, Yuri was still clean and polished and smelled like lavender, and he loved it. He smiles fondly to himself, returning to his place next to Dedue behind the counter. Yuri glances around. “Place looks wonderful. You guys really take care of it, huh?”

Dedue laughs, and Ashe smiles. He had never been a talkative man, but things weren’t uncomfortable when Yuri was around. “It’s not easy going from fighting in a war to working for people, but it is a nice change of pace indeed. Maybe it’s just the one we needed, too.” He turns to Ashe, who smiles brightly. Dedue was right after all; their time and effort was much better spent on helping and serving others rather than being on a battlefield.

Yuri puts his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. “Well, it’s certainly time well-spent.” He’s about to say something else, but Ashe yelps at the sound of heavy footsteps bundling down the stairs. 

“Kyphon! C'mere Kyphon!” Caspar’s voice rings out, and Yuri chuckles softly as he watches the blue haired man run around the counter. 

And then his eyes land on what Caspar was chasing.

A cat. 

Yuri curses inaudibly under his breath as he watches Caspar chase a white cat with black paws; he assumes that the cat’s name is Kyphon, given Caspar’s (much louder than needed,) shouting. 

Yuri’s eyes water, and he quickly presses a finger underneath each eye, briefly turning his head to the ceiling before bringing it back down. He rubs at his nose and Ashe gives him an odd look, and is about to ask if he’s ok before Caspar approaches, cradling Kyphon in his arms. 

“Sneaky little thing tried jumping into a tree from an open window in your room,” he tells Ashe. Blue eyes then land on Yuri, who shifts uncomfortably under Caspar’s gaze. 

“Hey, you’re back!” Caspar shouts excitedly. “You haven’t gotten the chance to meet Kyphon yet! He scrambled in here while you were away.” Caspar holds out the cat to Yuri. “Kyphon, meet Yuri!”

Yuri sneezes, and steps back. “Keep him away from me, _please,_ ” he mumbles, before sneezing again. 

Caspar brings Kyphon back towards his chest, and tilts his head, confused. “You don’t like him?”

“No, I do,” Yuri says, and it’s punctuated by another sneeze. He lifts his head again, eyes tearing up faster than he can wipe them away. “I just can’t be around him.”

Dedue puts a gentle but firm hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “I’ll go get tissues.”

Yuri shakes his head. “No need. I’m just gonna step out for a bit.”

The bell on top of the inn door rings again as Yuri steps out. Ashe watches him go, and his brows knit together in concern. “He couldn’t have gotten sick while he was away,” he says, turning to Dedue. “He was completely fine when he walked in.” 

Dedue absentmindedly goes back behind the counter and grabs the knife to continue the job Ashe had been doing. “I remember once at the monastery, he mentioned being allergic to both cats and dogs.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Allergic?” Caspar asks. “What do you mean exactly?”

Dedue sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I suggest you go outside to check on him. He couldn’t have gone far,” he tells Ashe.

“Got it!” Ashe runs towards the door but his motion is halted when Dedue shouts “Wash your hands! And go change into clean clothes!”

***

He finds Yuri scrubbing at a tiny knife near the inn gardens. His eyes are still red and puffy, but the tears have stopped and he isn’t sniffling.

A good sign, Ashe supposes.

Yuri lifts his head from his work, and pockets the knife Ashe sits down next to him.

“Hi,” Ashe says, shifting awkwardly. 

“Hey.”

“So…” Ashe’s voice trails off. “Kyphon.”

Yuri snorts, and Ashe’s eyes lock on his. “Yeah, I’m pretty allergic to him.”

“Right. I didn’t know that.”

The underground lord shrugs. “Wasn’t an important detail. Really, the only reason Dedue knows is because he and Dimitri tried to make me feed the animals around the monastery.”

“So, how did you manage? Around the monastery, I mean,” his husband asks. “ I mean, there’s so many animals, and you’re allergic to them.”

“I uh,” Yuri begins. “I had Aelfric use magic when I first got to Abyss. It was locked inside this necklace I used to keep inside my shirt, and it worked like a charm.” Ashe notices the bitterness in his tone, and how he fidgets with his wedding band. Aelfric was a sore subject, Ashe knew that, and fuck he felt bad for asking now.

Yuri’s eyes meet his again, and a small smile crosses his lips. “Don’t worry about that right now,” he says gently. “But after all that, I had Manuela take a look at it, in case Aelfric had done anything funny when he first made it. She drained the magic, reinfused it, and I was ok.”

“You’re not wearing it now, then.” Ashe’s tone is soft, and Yuri feels somewhat guilty. 

“It broke,” he explains. “I was on business for Dimitri and Byleth, and the locket snapped open. That was my own fault for being so careless.”

Ashe smiles, green eyes glimmering affectionately. “Well, at least we know we can do something about it! How about we ask Mercedes about it when she comes by for pastry deliveries tomorrow?”

“I’d appreciate that, but I can’t stay overnight. I’d just be sneezing all over the place.”

Ashe shrugs, and his smile stays present. “We can check in at another inn for the night. Besides, I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you.”

Yuri shoves him lightly. “Sap,” he teases.

“You’re the one who married this sap!” Ashe laughs, scooping the shorter man into his arms. Yuri’s head rests on Ashe’s shoulder, and Ashe wishes he could stay like this forever.

***

“So,” Caspar begins, scooping peach sorbet onto his spoon and petting Kyphon with his free hand. “You’re telling me that Yuri and Kyphon can’t be around each other because he’s allergic and that makes him feel sick?”

“Yes, but-” Caspar cuts Ashe off with a gasp.

“Does that mean we have to get rid of Kyphon?” At that, Kyphon meows.

“No, we’re not getting rid of Kyphon.”

“Wait so you’re getting rid of Yuri!?”

From behind the counter, he hears Dedue laugh, shoulders shaking. 

Ashe sighs. Dinner was going to be long tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @queenofdelusion! feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
